Une Triste Dépendance
by rin misaki
Summary: Lorsque Maître Panda déclare sa flamme à l'homme qu'il aime, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça... /Yaoi/Lime/Lemon/ DEATHFIC'/COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1: Un Maudit Marché!

Voilà mon cadeau d'anniv' en retard pour AmarrillaTheOnlyOne :3

C'est un O.S Pantron, comme tu me l'avait demandé ;)

Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, excepté deux OC de ma création.

Raiting: M pour le début de lime *Q*

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Une Triste Dépendence

Il sentait son odeur. Il sentait ses doigts glisser le long de son corps.

Jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Il rêvait de lui.

Ce regard qui le faisait vibrer.

Chaque partie de ce corps qu'il voulait découvrir et redécouvrir.

Cet homme qu'il aimait, pour qui il aurait tout donné.

Mais il n'avait pas choisi la bonne personne.

_« Tu m'aimes? »_

Il se souvenait du jour où il lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

_« Oui » avait-il répondu._

Il l'aimait et son corps le désirait ardemment.

_« Et tu veux coucher avec moi? »_

_« Oui » avait-il lâché en rougissant._

Il s'en souvenait si bien...

Il avait fait ce jour là la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Il avait accepté pour l'homme qu'il aimait, pensant qu'il était différent de ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Il se trompait.

Il avait passé ce marché, esclave de ses désirs...

Il le regrettait.

_« Je ne t'aimes pas mais on peux passer un marché si ça t'intéresses »_

Il avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Il lui avait murmuré quelques mot à l'oreille et s'était éloigné, le laissant là, choqué.

_« Tu te moques de moi?! »_

_« Absolument pas » souri-t-il _

_« Comment pourrais-je accepter ça?! »_

_Le criminel s'approcha de lui et glissa un main le long de sa gorge._

_Il rougit et laissa échapper un petit cris._

_« Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, si tu refuses, ton corps se languira et j'en parlerais à Mathieu, il y à de fortes chances pour qu'il te vire »_

Il avait perdu la partie au moment même où il s'était déclaré.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans le toucher, sans le sentir en lui.

Cette homme était sa drogue, il ne pouvait survivre sans.

Il était étendu sur son lit.

Il se leva et regarda l'heure.

Il devait se rendre à son travail.

Il attrapa son sac et sorti de sa chambre.

Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il adressa un petit sourire au Geek qui lui fit signe.

- Je sors!

- Ok, lui répondit la voix de son créateur.

Il sorti.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant son lieu de travail.

Il entra.

- Salut! Lui lança amicalement l'homme à l'accueil.

- Salut, lui répondit-il, j'en ai beaucoup aujourd'hui?

- Pour le moment juste deux, mais la plupart ne viennent pas sur rendez-vous.

- Ok, quelle heure?

- Le premier dans dix minutes.

- Je montes en 57, lança-t-il en montant l'escalier.

Il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues.

Maître Panda s'assit sur le lit de la chambre 57, il posa son sac dans le petit placard encastré dans le mur, derrière lui.

Il prit rapidement une douche, se sécha et se rhabilla.

On toqua à la porte.

Il se força à sourire.

Il alla ouvrir.

Un homme entra.

Il ferma la porte.

Il était seul avec cet inconnu.

Ce dernier défit sa ceinture et retira son pantalon.

- Déshabille toi, lança-t-il au panda.

Maître Panda s'exécuta et plia son kirigumi qu'il posa sur une chaise.

- Suce-moi.

Il hésita, dégouté. Il finit par se mettre à genoux face à son client et commença à prendre en bouche son sexe gonflé.

Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et le redoutait.

Il le savait mais n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir le toucher.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je soit dépendant de lui? » se demanda-t-il tout en faisant de lents vas-et-viens.

Il repensa à cette phrase que lui avait murmuré le Patron alors que l'homme jouissait dans sa bouche.

_« Si tu veux tant que ça que je te baise, travailles pour moi dans mon bordel »_

* * *

Voilà :)

Comme d'hab', le dessin est de moi, donnez vos avis ;)

Sur ce, reviews? :)

Rin Misaki x3


	2. Chapter 2: Amour Ou Simple Dépendance?

Et voilà le chapitre deux que je vous avait promis depuis longtemps :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira x)

Je continue Let Me Cry et ça avance plutôt bien ;)

C'est ma grande soeur Maria qui m'a donné une base pour cette suite, alors elle est pour elle x3 (et pour vous bien sur u.u)

Raiting: M vu le contexte :p

Disclaimer: tous les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet u.u

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une Triste Dépendance

Chapitre 2: Amour Ou Simple Dépendance?

Par amour.

Si on lui demandait pourquoi il avait accepté, voilà ce qu'il répondrait.

Cet amour qui le tuait à petit feu.

Il se levait le matin, petit-déjeunait, écrivait, testait, mangeait à midi avec les autres, retournait écrire ou surfer, partait travailler après manger, revenait le matin, tôt.

Encore et encore, jour après jour...

Mais cette fois, après l'épisode 85, il n'avait pas de chanson à écrire, à tester, à chanter...

Il n'avait rien à faire, absolument rien.

À cause de ça, il passait ses matinées à fantasmer, à pleurer, à réfléchir...

Il n'avait pas un seul moment pour oublier...

Pour oublier cette triste dépendance.

Il était l'heure, de nouveau...

Il descendit les marches, lascivement.

Il quitta l'appartement avec son sourire habituel.

Il arriva de nouveau, comme chaque jour depuis un mois à présent, devant le bordel qu'était son lieu de travail.

Un mois durant lequel il n'avait pas vu le Patron en privé une seule fois.

Il entra.

- 'lut, combien?

- Un seul pour l'instant, la 32 est libre, t'as une demi-heure.

- Merci.

Il monta.

Il se prépara et s'assit sur son lit.

Il attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un homme, son premier client de la journée, il lui sourit.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'inviter à entrer vu que son client était, semble-il, assez stressé, lorsque son collègue de l'accueil les interpela.

Il emmena le client sous les yeux ébahis de Maître Panda.

Il était plus surpris par la personne dans l'encadrement de la porte que par l'attitude étrange de son collègue.

L'homme en noir était la, appuyé contre l'encadrement de l'entrée, souriant.

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le Panda dans un souffle.

- Je viens vérifier que tu fais bien ton boulot, gamin.

- De quoi?

Le Patron ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'approcher de lui.

- Souris, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille un client, gamin.

En effet, Maître Panda ne souriait pas.

- Tu n'es pas un de mes clients, répondit-il à présent calme.

Le Patron eut une moue amusée.

- En effet, je suis ton supérieur.

Le Panda tiqua.

- Déshabille-toi.

Il s'exécuta, espérant enfin avoir sa « récompense ».

Le Patron l'observa, souriant, retirer son kirigumi pour dévoiler cette peau si blanche et immaculée.

Lorsqu'il eu fini il attendit quelques secondes, le contemplant.

- Retire-moi ma veste.

L'autre s'exécuta de nouveau.

- Retourne-toi.

Là, il se stoppa.

- Quoi? Je t'ai demandé de te retourner, non? C'est ce que tu veux, non?

Il ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne m'embrasse pas?

L'homme en noir paraissait choqué. Il parti sur un fou-rire.

- Moi? T'embrasser?!

Son vis-à-vis se senti rougir.

- Écoutes, gamin, ma bouche ne sert pas à ce genre de choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Mais...

- Non je ne te ferais pas l'amour. Si je suis là c'est pour te baiser parce que ton corps en à besoin, je me trompe? Le nargua-t-il en effleurant son cou de ses doigts.

Le Panda rougit d'autant plus tout en affichant une expression dégoutée.

Il lui montra, d'ailleurs.

Il enfila rapidement son kirigumi, attrapa ses affaires et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte sous les yeux étonnés du Patron.

- Tu me dégoutes, lâcha-t-il.

Il sorti.

* * *

Voilà, des avis? des demandes pour la suite? :3

Sur ce, Reviews?

Rin Misaki :3


	3. Chapter 3: Ta Gueule!

Voilà le chap 3 et je vous supplie de me pardonner pour mon retard T^T

Je remercie ma grande soeur Maria Pour l'idée de la suite :)

Et je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite X)

* * *

Raiting: M vu le contexte :p

Disclaimer: tous les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet u.u

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une Triste Dépendance

Chapitre 3: Ta gueule!

Ils ne se croisèrent pas de la soirée.

Maître Panda alla directement se coucher.

Il pleura, dégouté de lui-même, dégouté d'aimer un tel homme.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Son corps le réclamait mais son esprit le haïssait.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y retourner.

Il avait signé un contrat, s'il le brisait le Patron s'en prendrait au Geek.

Il supporterait tout pour l'éviter...

Le jour suivant, le Patron revint.

Il se planta devant le Panda.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre!

- Je ne suis pas ton chien.

- C'est vrai, si j'en avais voulu un, j'en aurais pris un plus petit et moins insolent, gamin, siffla-t-il.

- Au moins, lui t'aurais peut-être respecté.

Il passa devant l'homme en noir avec colère.

- Fait-le, la peluche.

- Non!

Il tenta de l'attraper pour l'y forcer.

- Ne me touches pas!

Il s'arrêta.

- Tu me dégoutes trop, connard.

- Dessapes-toi.

- Non.

Le Patron sorti après lui avoir effleuré le cou, le faisant rougir, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Allez, fais-le!

- Tu peux toujours rêver!

- Fais-le j'te dit bordel de merde!

- Crêve!

Maître Panda rentra tôt ce soir là.

Il croisa Mathieu, joua avec le Geek, puis mis la table avec tout le monde.

C'est alors que le Patron arriva à l'improviste, ce qui les étonna.

- Depuis quand tu rentre aussi tôt, toi? Demanda le schizophrène.

- Depuis que tu poses des questions connes, gamin.

- Du calme, gros, tout va bien.

- Il a raison, y'a pas de quoi s'énerver... lâcha le Geek

- Toi, ta gueule, gamin!

Ledit gamin se tu, au bord des larmes.

- A table, cria le Panda de la cuisine tout en versant les pâtes dans la passoire.

Tous se mirent à table et Mathieu cru voir un mouvement de recul chez le chanteur lorsqu'il vit le Patron.

Il s'assit quand même et servit des pâtes à tout le monde en souriant.

Il mangèrent, le Hippie en disant n'importe quoi, le Geek en parlant jeux vidéos avec Mathieu et le Prof discutant avec la fille.

Maître Panda ne dit pas un mot. Le Patron non plus. Il se défiaient du regard.

- Tout vas bien tous les deux? Demanda soudain leur créateur.

- Oui, répondit immédiatement l'ursidé.

- Ah bon? Releva le criminel.

- Tout à fait, articula son vis-à vis.

- Tu es sur que ton travail n'est pas trop fatiguant?

- Tu travailles? Demanda innocemment le youtuber.

- Oui, et?

- Rien, c'est juste que ça me surprend...

- Si tu savais ce qu'il fait, ça te surprendrait encore plus, ricana l'homme en noir.

- Ta gueule.

- Après tout ce n'est pas très légal.

- Ta gueule.

- Ni très propre...

- Ferme ta gueule.

- C'est un beau bordel son boulot, sans mauvais jeu de mot, se moqua-t-il.

Contre toute attente, le chanteur renversa la table et s'abattit sur l'autre, lui collant une droite monumentale.

- Ferme ta putain de gueule! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite arrive dès que possible, vos avis? *w*

Sur ce, Reviews? *^*

Rin Misaki ;3


	4. Chapter 4: Douleur Sans Douceur

Et voilà la suite, plus qu'un chapitre :3

Il est pret alors je vais vous laisser poirauter longtemps avant de publier XD

non serieusement je le sortirais des que j'aurais le temps ;)

* * *

Raiting: M vu le contexte :p

Disclaimer: tous les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet u.u

sur ce, Reviews? *^*

Rin Misaki ;3

* * *

Une Triste Dépendance

Chapitre 4: Douleur Sans Douceur

Il se releva rapidement, bien qu'un peu sonné.

Il plaqua le Panda au sol, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Putain les gars! Vous allez pas bien ou quoi?! Hurla Mathieu

Le Geek était caché derrière le Prof et le Hippie n'avait pas bougé.

- Cassez-vous, lâcha le Patron.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va vous laisser dans cet état?!

- Sortez d'ici... souffla le chanteur entre ses dents.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre putain! cria le criminel d'un ton qui les fit frémir.

Ils sortirent sans demander leur reste.

Il n'étaient que tous les deux.

- Tu vas le regretter la peluche...

- Et comment tu compte faire?

- J'ai ma petite idée, murmura l'homme en noir tandis qu'il attachait habilement les mains du Panda avec la nappe en tissu.

Il se releva a genoux au dessus de lui.

Il plongea alors soudain sur sa gorge et mordit férocement sa clavicule.

- Attend, qu'est-ce qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une main le bâillonna.

- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de me mettre en colère, gamin.

Il arracha un bout de la nappe et forma un bâillon de fortune.

Il le retourna alors et rattacha ses mains dans son dos.

Il lui refit face.

Il empoignât le kirigumi de son vis à vis à la base de son cou et, d'un geste vif et précis, l'arracha sur toute sa longueur.

Le Panda tentait d'échapper à la prise du criminel sur lui.

Vainement...

Celui-ci le maintint au sol tandis qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

Il se leva et alla fermer la porte à clef tandis que sa victime tentait de ramper vers la fenêtre.

Il revint vers celle-ci, et bloqua le passage.

Il sourit de toute ses dents.

Il s'approcha de l'ursidé à ses pieds.

Il le plaqua de nouveau dos au sol.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Cris de douleur pour moi, gamin...

Et contre toute attente, il fit lentement glisser les braises de sa cigarette sur la clavicule dudit ursidé.

Arrivé à la base, il appuya plus fort au point joignant les deux os.

Le Panda hurla.

Ses cris étouffés par le tissu.

Il se tordit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux tandis que le Patron traçait de fines lignes rougeâtres sur sa peau candide.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te baise mais que je te fasse l'amour, c'est ça? Comme c'est dommage, je crois que tu vas être déçu...

Il lui arracha le peu de vêtement recouvrant encore son torse et son entrejambe.

Il posa une main a coté de sa têtes, au niveau de ses yeux, de ses larmes...

Il entrouvrit sa chemise de l'autre.

Il défit un bouton, puis un autre, mais s'arrêta là.

Il ne se déshabillerait pas.

Il n'était pas là pour un corps à corps enflammé mais pour un léger toucher endiablé.

Il défit lentement sa ceinture, de cette lenteur à la fois terrifiante et désirée.

Il défit le seul bouton de son pantalon, ouvrit sa braguette, et baissa doucement son boxer, pour savourer la terreur montante au fond de cet être insolent mais si fragile.

L'homme sous lui tenta de se débattre mais la douleur et la terreur brouillaient ses sens, il abandonna bien vite...

Il se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait arriver mais cela ne lui servit à rien tant cette souffrance le déchira physiquement et psychologiquement, tant elle était supérieure àtout ce qu'il avait jamais vécu, à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Le Patron s'enfonça d'un seul coup de rein en lui, sur les quelques demi-secondes de l'action en elle-même, il n'y eu rien.

Puis elle arriva.

Toquant, martelant, enfonçant, écrasant, détruisant les quelques barrières de son esprit qui avaient réussi à subsister.

Elle vint à grand pas, imposante, vainquant toutes sensations, toutes émotions sur son passage.

Rien ne subsistait derrière elle, juste le néant et cette sensation de brulure.

Cette sensation de destruction interne.

Cette sensation qu'elle te laisse et que tu voudrais faire disparaître...

Elle qui te détruit.

Son nom?

La douleur.


	5. Chapter 5: Et Si Je Le Saute?

Désolée pour le retard, j'étais sure de l'avoir publié o/

Alors le voilà, ce dernier chapitre...

Je travaille sur deux lemons a coté et sur pas mal de fanarts, je vous tien au courant par mon Twitter RinMisaki2309 ;)

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait xo

Enfin... bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Raiting: M vu le contexte :p

Disclaimer: tous les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet u.u

* * *

Une Triste Dépendance

Chapitre 5: Et Si Je Le Saute?

La définir est trop difficile tant elle a de formes.

Mais à cette instant, elle était une brûlure interne et une brisure psychologique.

Il la sentait parcourir l'ensemble de son corps.

Détruisant chacun de ses nerfs un à un.

Le criminel s'enfonçait et se retirait à un rythme soutenu et d'une force destructrice.

Il avait mal et pleurait, criait bien que ses cris ne soient étouffés par le tissu.

Il avait froid, chaud, peur...

Mais un profond dégout le tenaillait aussi.

Il voyait à peine le visage de son violeur à travers le voile qui couvrait sa vue.

Il sentait chaque coup de rien, chaque parcelles de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il avait mal et voulait que cela se termine.

Après quelques vas et viens de plus, il sentit la jouissance du Patron en lui.

C'était différent de son travail.

Là il n'y avait rien.

Rien à la clef, rien dans les faits.

Juste une blessure béante.

Il le sentit se retirer de lui.

Il fut laissé au sol.

Rien...

Il ne pensait à rien...

Son esprit était comme mort et ses yeux asséchés.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à penser, c'était trop tard.

- La prochaine fois tu feras plus attention, gamin...

Il sorti.

Laissant le jeune homme blessé seul.

Le chanteur se leva avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le table, tentant d'aller à la fenêtre.

Il y arriva tant bien que mal.

Il ouvrit lentement les deux battants et resta là à prendre l'air.

Paris...

Si belle ville lorsqu'on ne connais pas son côté sombre...

La porte claqua derrière lui et Mathieu entra en trombe, tirant le Patron par le bras.

Il resta sans voix devant la scène sous ses yeux.

Des morceaux de tissus trainaient ça et là, la nourriture était éparpillée, la nappe déchirée et le Panda...

Le Panda était sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Assit, les pieds dans le vide, à moitié nu, les restes de son kirigumi tachés de rouge et de blanc.

Il se retourna à demi.

Il sourit.

- Ne fais pas ça...

Il posa une main sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

- Maître Panda, je t'en pris...

Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvris.

- NE FAIS PAS CA! Hurla le Patron.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Il avait raté le coche.

Il été allé trop loin.

Il avait oublié que ce jeune homme n'était qu'un être humain.

Ni assez faible pour être détruit par une déception en amour, ni assez fort pour emmagasiner l'idée de s'être fait humilier et violer.

Un homme parmi tant d'autres.

Son cris se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il s'élançait pour le rattraper.

Il le rata.

De peu.

Et il le vit tomber.

Se retourner dans sa chute qui parut si longue et articuler trois mots accompagné d'un regard triste.

Ce fut la dernière ombre de vie qu'il perçut dans ce corps qu'il avait tant aimé mais refusé par fierté.

Ce fut le dernier souvenir qu'il garda de cette personnalité.

Il y eu le bruit d'un choc.

Puis plus rien.

Il n'y eut pas de sang au sol, pas de tristesse ou de pleurs.

Il n'y eu que le souvenir d'un animal.

Une flagrance de pousse de bambou.

Une vidéo d'un chanteur.

Une histoire qui prit fin et qui disparut.

Une seconde? Une minute? Une heure? Une journée? Une semaine? Un mois? Une année?

Une éternité...

Et ils oublièrent.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

_...Je T'Aime..._

* * *

C'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette courte ffic' :)

sur ce, Reviews? *^*

Rin Misaki x3


End file.
